Computers can utilize many different types of user input devices: touchscreens; mice; digital pens; digital dials; eye tracking systems; and motion tracking systems, just to name a few. Each of these user input devices has its own set of strengths and weaknesses. One weakness that each of these devices have in common is that their functionality is generally fixed at the time they are manufactured.
Some aspects of the functionality of certain user input devices can be modified through software or firmware updates. However, the physical configuration and primary hardware functionality of user input devices typically cannot be changed after they are manufactured. For instance, non-pressure sensitive touchscreens cannot become pressure sensitive, the number of physical buttons on a mouse or digital dial cannot be increased, and motion tracking systems cannot be upgraded to track the pose and motion of body parts that are occluded from view. The lack of upgradability can limit the ways in which users of such devices can interact with computing systems. Moreover, the lack of upgradability can also cause users to purchase expensive new devices in order to access improved functionality.
It is with respect to these and other technical challenges that the disclosure made herein is presented.